memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
2378
Events Politics * The Terran Rebellion finally wins its war with the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. After eight decades, the Terrans finally gain their freedom and establish the Galactic Commonwealth. Conflicts * The Ontailian ship Vuxhal is damaged on the Rashanar Battle Site and returns to port. *The is destroyed by the Ontailians at the Rashanar Battle Site. Klingon Politics * September: When Miral Paris and B'Elanna Torres are abducted from Boreth by a Klingon sect called qawHaq'hoch, the crew of the under command of Captain Chakotay (including Tom Paris) is joined by now Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Seven of Nine and the Doctor. The sect is trying to keep Miral safe, as she is the supposed Kuvah'magh, a messianic figure that will free the Klingons from the Curse of the Gods, a genetic disease of possibly artificial origin. The Voyager crew, alongside Chancellor Martok's army, defeat the enemies of the sect, the Warriors of Gre'thor, and B'Elanna ultimately convince the qawHaq'hoch that Miral is as safe with her as with them. }} * October: B'Elanna contacts Emperor Kahless, and they develop a plan to make the Warriors of Gre'thor believe Miral has died. Starfleet operations *Starfleet introduces the ''Luna''-class starship. *Captain Afsarah Eden starts working on project Full Circle - examining events and species encountered by the on her 7-year odyssey in the Delta Quadrant; Admiral Willem Batiste first comes up with the idea of sending Voyager back to the Delta Quadrant Promotions and transfers *Kira Nerys leaves Starfleet and Deep Space 9 and becomes a novice in the Bajoran religion. |Rough Beasts of Empire}} *After an incident at the Rashanar Battle Site, William T. Riker is temporarily given command of the until Captain Jean-Luc Picard resumes command. *Most of Voyager s ex-Maquis crew are granted commissions, including Chakotay and Ensign Chell. }} *Kathryn Janeway is promoted to Vice Admiral. Ensigns Harry Kim, Vorik, and Lyssa Campbell are promoted to full Lieutenant. Lieutenants junior grade Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres are promoted to Lieutenant Commander. *Alexander Munro of ''Voyager'' begins teaching Small Unit Tactics training at Starfleet Academy. ( ) *Doctor Stevenson transfers to the ''Enterprise''. *Jim Peart becomes second-in-command of the security department on the Enterprise-E. *Lieutenant Taurik transfers to the Enterprise as assistant chief engineer. *''Voyager'' is relaunched under the command of Captain Chakotay. His senior crew is as follows: a Founder posing as Commander Andrew Ellis, first officer; Lieutenant Vorik, chief engineer; Dr. Jarem Kaz, chief medical officer; Lieutenant Harry Kim, chief of security/tactical officer; Lieutenant Lyssa Campbell, operations manager; Lieutenant Astall, head counselor; and Lieutenant Akolo Tare, conn officer. }} *After revealing that Ellis was in fact a Founder in disguise, Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris assumes the position of first officer of Voyager. People * The Traveler returns with Wesley Crusher to Tau Alpha C. * With a little help from Miles O'Brien, Keiko O'Brien and Elim Garak, Rugal Pa'Dar becomes a Federation citizen and adopts Hulya Kiliç Notable people akaar.jpg|Leonard James Akaar. president Nanietta Bacco.jpg|Nanietta Bacco. barclay AoC German cover.JPG|Reginald Barclay. abyss Bashir.jpg|Julian Bashir. chakotay_2378.jpg|Chakotay. crellMoset.jpg|Crell Moset. the Doctor Cross Cult.PNG|The Doctor. janewayEwigeGezeiten.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. m Kadohata.jpeg|Miranda Kadohata. harry Kim 2378.jpg|Harry Kim. kirk2374.jpg|James T. Kirk. mart0743491793.jpg|Martok. mccoyRoterSektor.jpg|Leonard McCoy. lt. Commander Tom Paris.jpg|Tom Paris. riker.jpg|William T. Riker. scotty2370s.jpg|Scotty. sekaya.jpg|Sekaya. seven of Nine CotS German cover.JPG|Seven of Nine. spock 2380s.jpg|Spock. lt. Commander B'Elanna Torres.jpg|B'Elanna Torres. worfLTP.jpg|Worf. References and Notes Stories | subdivide = Chapters 1-3| series = VOY| date = 2378| stardate = | media = novel| note = | cover = File:Homecoming.jpg| }} | subdivide = Chapters 4-20| series = VOY| date = February 2378| stardate = | media = novel| note = | cover = File:Homecoming.jpg| }} | subdivide = | series = VOY| date = 2378| stardate = | media = novel| note = | cover = File:OldWounds.jpg| }} | subdivide = Chapters 1-17| series = VOY| date = September-October 2378| media = novel| note = | cover = File:Full Circle.jpg| }} : Echoes and Refractions| title =Brave New World| subdivide =Chapters 1-12| series =TNG| date =2378| stardate = | media =novel| note =Set in an alternate timeline.| cover =File:Echoesandrefractions.jpg| }}|}} Images from 2378 File:Chang ens ent-e.jpg|Ensign Chang File:Chell ent-e 2378.jpg|Ensign Chell File:Major Idryll colony.jpg|A major Idryll colony File:Juliet Jurot ent-e.jpg|Ensign Jurot File:Kelock Ent-E vulcan.jpg|Ensign Kelock File:Shawn Ketcherside trill kid.jpg|Ensign Ketcherside File:Alexander Munroe 2378 sfa.jpg|Lieutenant Munro File:Stevenson doctor human.jpg Doctor Stevenson File:Kenny Thompson napean.jpg|Commander Thompson Connections * Category:Years